Mother's Day surprise
by xXDarkAngelofDespairXx
Summary: Phineas wakes up early and plans a special surprise for his wife Isabella only he didn't prepare the surprise alone. I unfortunately do not own Phineas or Isabella but the other character was totally my idea. Leave Kudos and Reviews please and thanks!


**Hello everyone! xXDarkAngelOfDespairXx here! Sorry for no recent updates on my fanfics. I blame school for my absence. Anyway I'm back again for a little while. This time I plan to update some of my stories and upload new one shots. This is one of them with the show** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **in mind. I do not own Phineas or Isabella or any of the characters except for Allison. She was all my idea.**

Phineas woke up to the sound of tiny pitter pattering feet outside the door to his bedroom. _'Good That i'm a light sleeper… I would've slept in this morning'_ Phineas thought. Phineas stretched and rolled over. Isabella was still sleeping peaceful not stirring at all from the tiny sounds coming from the closed door. Phineas kissed Isabella's forehead and got up to open the door.

As soon as Phineas opened the door he was greeted by his smiling three year old daughter Allison.

" Good morning princess. How is my princess today?" Phineas asked picking up the three year old. He showered her face with kisses that made Allison squirm and giggle.

Allison had black hair like her mother but her father's dark blue eyes with a light complexion just like her mother and father. Allison was wearing some blue footie pajamas and her hair had a large blue bow like the one her mother used to wear. On her left hand was a red god's eye bracelet that she had received from her mother since the moment she had been born. It protected her from jealous eyes.

She was a very rambunctious three year old always exploring the little playroom she had next to her room. She loved to build towers from her blocks and she seemed to be following her inventive father's footsteps at a small scale.

Phineas smiled down at his daughter. ' _You look just like your mother' he thought._ Phineas turned around to check on his wife. He swore he had just heard Isabella stir which he was right. He closed the door so they wouldn't wake her.

" Hey sweetheart do you know what day it is today?" Phineas asked his daughter.

" Mama's day!" Allusion said smiling and throwing her hands up on the air in excitement.

"yes! It's Mother's day! Want to make mommy breakfast? " he asked as he walked down the stairs with her.

"Ya!" Allison giggled. She loved helping her Daddy making breakfast. It was their bonding time and this time it was even more special because it was for mommy.

Phineas sat Allison at the separated Island while he collected the needed ingredients.

"How about we make Mommy's favorite Breakfast? Double chocolate chip pancakes, hashbrowns and sausage?" Phineas asked putting all the ingredients on the little black Island.

" Ya!" Allison yelled.

" Shhh! Please don't yell sweetheart. You're going to wake Mommy up." Phineas told his daughter with a finger to his lips.

"Sowwy Daddy." Allison said looking like she was seconds away from tears.

"It's okay don't worry Princess. You're just excited right?" He asked her.

She nodded.

" Okay princess let's forget that happened and let's get to work okay?!" Phineas asked while he picked up his daughter to give her a big hug.

She nodded and when she was put back in the chair she helped daddy stir.

-30 minutes later-

"Okay we're done princess! Let's go wake up mommy for breakfast!"Phineas said.

Allison danced in her footie Pajamas and then started climbing up the stairs to her parent's room in excitement.

Phineas chuckled and followed right behind his very excited daughter.

\- upstairs -

Isabella woke up to the sound of the door of her room opening. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to settle her vision.

In the doorway she saw her baby girl opening the door and smiled.

"Allison? What are you doing Honey?" Isabella asked.

"Supwize mommy!" Allison yelled

" What surprise Alli?" Isabella asked putting the bed sheets next to her so Allison could sit next to her.

Allison smiled and climbed up onto the bed.

Just then Phineas walked in with a bed tray with her favorite breakfast. Isabella smiled at the sight of her smiling husband.

"Happy Mother's Day _Mi Amor…"_ Phineas said putting the tray on Isabella's lap.

"Did you just call me "my love" in Spanish?" Isabella asked her husband curiously.

" yeah… I've been practicing. Did I say it right?" Phineas scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"Yes Mi Amor!Great job! You surprise me every day." responded Isabella.

"Thank you princess!" she said giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on her head.

"And thank you mi Amor." She told him sealing her appreciation with a kiss.

Phineas blushed.

" Let's let mommy eat Ally and then we can go get our own sound good?" Phineas asked his daughter

" Why don't you both come eat here? I could really use some company from the two I love most." Isabella said leaning her head on Phineas's shoulder.

"Okay!" Phineas responded and ran to get a plate full of breakfast for himself and for Allison.

The rest of the morning the family spent having breakfast in bed and enjoying this moment as a family.

 **Phew! Done. What did you all think? Let me know what you thought about this Phinebella one shot. I woke up at 5 am because I was just in the mood to write something. I know right?! So weird… anyway Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
